


Focus

by EnigmaticSplendor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re supposed to be studying and Isaac promised, he swore that he wouldn’t distract him.</p><p>or the one where Isaac is a lying liar who lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpink/gifts).



> Literally just smut.

"Isaac!" Scott moans out. They’re supposed to be studying and Isaac promised, he swore that he wouldn’t distract him. But those hands and tongue are on him licking and stroking him to hardness.

"Isaac, I have h-homework." That hot mouth takes him in down to the root so deep that he’s sure he’s in Isaac’s throat. But the other boy won’t stop or even listen, he hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head up and down. Scott threads his fingers into those curls, bucking his hips upward, deeper.

Isaac moans, hooking Scott’s legs onto his shoulders, swallowing his cock down until he feels him go tense and grip his hair tighter.

"Isaac! I’m gonna-" But Isaac is ready and only sucks harder and harder until Scott finally comes and he doesn’t stop sucking, not until the grip of those fingers loosen in his hair and Scott’s panting moans become screams only to die down into a single soft groan, until he’s swallowed every last drop of his prize.

He pulls back, licking his lips triumphantly.

 "Now where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Come tumble with me~](http://abbiemillskicksass.tumblr.com)


End file.
